


when you are close to me i shiver

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan helps Aleks through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you are close to me i shiver

Aleks has made a mistake. 

Of course, it's easy to see that now as he's sat on the floor of his office, knees lightly spread on the carpet, one hand clinging to the edge of his desk so he doesn't topple over entirely. But back at home he’d really thought he could do it, thought he could make it through the entire day without his heat taking him. At the time the worst effects had been a light ache in his groin and a bit of airy-headedness, and he’d figured that as long as he had a game to distract him and a lock on his door, he’d be fine. After all, his subscribers wouldn’t be able to smell him over the internet so what did it matter?

It mattered. A lot.

He tells himself that he there’s no way he could have known that the scent of the outside world would feel like it quadrupled in the time it took him to drive from home to the office. Even as he’d stepped outside his home less than an hour ago Aleks had let the thought of running back in to grab his bottle of suppressants slip by as an oversight, and now he can’t imagine heading closer to his door because the back of his throat is burning with smells from here. The cloying familiarity of his friends could possibly act as a comfort to him, were he properly mated up and bedded down right now. But as it stands, all Aleks can feel is the slightly maddening pressure of being an omega on the verge of heat, and the head-ringing scents of unmated betas and alphas around him.

He hates it, being an omega. He always has.

Of course he’s seen and read it all before, proven documentation that every omega’s place in society is just as important as alphas, and there’s an abundance of happy, successful members of his kind in society. And it’s not that those facts aren’t true. It’s more so that trying to spin “The usually smaller, usually weaker, usually submissive members born into society, specifically the ones that go into serious, week-long mating periods at least once a year that can only be satiated by an object the size of a billiard ball going up their ass,” into a positive thing is no simple task.

As a teenager Aleks was sure he’d mature into another run of the mill beta like most of his other friends. A lucky few on his track team suddenly showed up to class one day reeking of dominant pheromones, but he didn’t even know anyone who gave off that airy, silken feel that his own body emitted until after high school. Just what a Russian transfer student with a dry sense of humor needed over his formative years, more isolation. 

“I don’t even see how it’s possible.” His friends, the ones who stuck around at least, would always tell him. “You can’t even tell. It’s weird.”

Yeah, that was nice to hear and all, right up until he spent a long week in April just frantically humping his mattress while his doctor took their damn time calling in his first suppressants into the pharmacy. 

It was difficult enough, experiencing both the Technicolor wasteland that the world became during his first heat, as well as having it all sucked away into a gray and loveless world when the medicine kicked in. But getting to walk through hallways full of his peers, ones who definitely knew in scientific detail how his asshole had just spent the week self-lubricating, that was downright scarring.

 

In the office Aleks lets out a shaky breath, trying desperately to calm his nerves. Walking in had proven to be one of the greatest challenges in his life, he could physically feel his affliction coming on in waves, and the scent of Jordan and James had surely sped the process up even more. 

Fuck them; fuck them and their young, wanton, virile, terrible alpha bodies.

His legs are trembling a little now; they’re tired. They want to fold, want him to tuck up into a ball and roll on the floor until everything around him is painted in his own, fragrant scent. He’s begun to produce it regularly now, no longer the little whiffs he’d get of himself at home, but a full blown radiation of neediness. 

He can hear a commotion outside, a few yards away from his office. It’s hard to hear anything over the pulse in his ears but he can just zero in on Spencer’s trembling tenor. He does not sound pleased.

“I don’t know what came over him!” He’s explaining frantically. Aleks tips his chin upwards just a little. “All morning he’s been really touchy-feely and affectionate, but then out of nowhere he just…I don’t know, burst! Into a full on cycle! I’ve got to get him home.”

Aleks, you dumbfuck.

He hisses in honest pity as Spencer’s concerns find him. Intern Joe, a fellow omega, could not fare well at all against Aleks’ affliction. Him spreading his raging pheromones through the office hallways might as well be him dragging a match against it’s striking paper, dragging a bright spark in his wake. Everyone’s bodies kick into gear when a healthy omega jumpstarts the process, especially the newer ones who haven’t lived with or around Aleks for a number of years.

“He’ll be fine.” Dan’s assuring voice comes next and Aleks feels his ears start to flush. Betas like Dan don’t pick up on what he’s radiating nearly as much as alphas and other omegas, but poor Dan has been the victim of enough Creature Flash Heats to be used to and tired of them. “I think Aleks is working on a day that could be better spent resting, you know? Might have woken Joe early.”

A third voice weighs in, Joe’s no doubt, but it’s muffled, and sounds a lot like affectionate and needy babble. It’s possible all the words are being hummed dramatically into Spencer’s sweater.

“So there won’t be any negative effects once he’s got his meds?” Spencer asks. Aleks can just imagine Joe wrapped around him, just a visible matt of hair pressed tight into his chest or armpit. Oh, mated pairs.

“Nah, it never seems to affect any cycles in the long run.”

Aleks lets the discussion between his co-workers fade in his ears, attention turning back to the way his body is on fire. He still hasn’t moved from his knees, but at this point he thinks it’s because if he does, whatever happens next (read: whatever he ends up coming on,) is out of his control. The shred of thought from an inter-office romance remains in his mind though, and tugs his heartstrings fondly. (Fondle.)

 

After he’d graduated but before his career took off in its spectacular Heisenberg fashion, Aleks had lived simply and day-to-day as a burgeoning let’s player. As that began to work out for him, it also transitioned into a time when he could experiment with who he was. People didn’t give a shit about what pheromones he excreted across the screen (Well, some did, but they usually also clicked on adsense so live and let live,) and for the first time in a while he could control exactly how he wanted to be perceived.

How that turned into him being a skinny, long-haired punk who swam in sweaters decorated in crude words and shouted his feelings over minecraft for two and a half years, he does not know. It’s also not a time he’s exceedingly proud of.

But it was a better time than when he wore the mask, and in the long run it nailed him Eddie Cardona, so who was he to complain.

Ugh, Eddie had been great. A great roommate, a great friend, an endlessly curious beta who was willing to go up to bat for anything Aleks’ chemical-soaked brain could come up with. Even though seeing Aleks through his heat naturally was out of the question for him, it was hardly a push at all to get him to shove knot-replicating toys up his ass, or nuzzle and lap at his throat until Aleks felt properly owned.

It had been good, the time they were together. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. But as natural as it is for relationships to flare up, it’s just as much so for them to flicker out. Around the time Seamus started spending more and more time around their apartment, scenting it up with his omega reek that drove Eddie insane, James began talking about needed to find himself a new home, and Aleks found himself in the same boat.

James was a different ballgame all together. Loud and commanding, ever persistent and endearingly territorial, heats with James had made Aleks feel like he was reaching in and fulfilling his most primal need. Whereas things with Eddie were always a game, something they mutually explored and found their way through, James was direct, both in interest and execution.

Dude liked to fuck.

Liked to pin Aleks down, but also loved to be nipped and wrestled with and moved around, just to accommodate the heated body beside him. He was no fan of gentleness and always went straight for hard, plum-sized bruises and bite marks that were still red the following morning. Thinking about it now, the heady scent of sweat and sex that they would rustle up every time they got down, Aleks’ mouth is watering.

Aleks’ favorite though, was the knotting.

If there was anything he hated more than being an omega, even if it was directly related to the issue, was how fucking good taking a knot felt at the zenith of his heat. There was nothing like it, no other event or substance in the world could drum up the euphoria of being stretched to his limit, bonded and claimed, clamping down with everything he had to both milk the cock inside him as well as elongate the experience as much as possible.

James had whispered filth into his ears in the aftermath, after he’d finish coming but before his knot had gone down. The lilting filth had kept Aleks’ body in its height for minutes, until finally he felt like his nerves were soaked in morphine.

Aleks hates his heats, hates being an omega. But for a few (well, several,) lucky orgasms on James’ lap, it was all worth it.

Shame that they parted ways later that year, but vowed to keep a friendship they both valued in order to keep their longstanding well being. Ah, well.

 

He’d let James fuck him now. He’d roll right over at his feet. James would look down at him with pity and lust shining in those smug eyes of his and Aleks would feel a rush of indignance and challenge that stare, all while the blood in his body would be redirecting itself to down south.

“What a predicament you’ve gotten yourself into, Aleksandr,” He’d say. “Would you mind if I-“

“Aleks?”

The spell is broken immediately as a voice drifts into Aleks’ ears. He feels drool collecting on the flat of his tongue and he’s sure his boxers are starting to get uncomfortably damp, but he can still lift his head and face the voice coming for him. He blinks away several blurry scenes in front of his eyes to focus instead on Jordan, who steps into his office quickly, shutting the door behind him fast. He locks it, then draws the curtains on either side of his windows closed.

“Oh, Aleks.” He says, voice dripping with concern.

Instantly a hot wave of shame washes over the omega, stronger than before. It’s one thing hearing your co-workers gossip about you a little in passing. It’s another entirely for your boss, and the guy you’d looked up to for years, coming in to your space and finding you this debauched, wanton creature.

“I’m fuckin sorry, Jordan.” Aleks manages over paper-dry lips. “I thought I could handle this. I thought I had it in check.”

“Why would you think that?” Jordan takes another step closer and all of Aleks’ muscles tense. He won’t look up or acknowledge it, but Jordan smells fucking amazing. His clothes that smell so lightly of detergent, the softness of his sweat, the waves of warmth radiating off his skin- fuckfuckfuck-

“Gh. Kh. I don’t know man.” Aleks says, speaking in short, hard sentences. It hurts. He wants literally nothing more than to shove a hand down the front of his jeans and buck into it until words make sense again. He wants. He wants Jordan to-

“Yeah, well, you’re stinking up the whole office. Spencer had to take Joe home and you’re lucky Seamus isn’t here because I’d probably find him huffing the couch dust again- don’t tell him I told you that.”

Aleks hasn’t heard a word Jordan just said. He has heard the timbre of his voice, so soft and reserved, not even it’s usual goofy sound or the much more serious tinge it takes when he’s in bossmode. This is all positive support. He swallows a moan.

“Sorry. Sorry…Sorry.” Words have never been this hard. Dorky tall red-hatted boys who like cats and The Witcher have never been this alluring.

“Come on, come with me. I’m gonna take you home.”

Please stop saying come, Aleks pants mentally, firing up to look Jordan in the eyes a second before the boy’s hand lands on his shoulder. Aleks leans into it naturally, needily, like an attention-starved animal. 

“Oh, wow.” Jordan breathes very suddenly, as his eyes meet Aleks’ own. There must be some kind of desperation on his face because Jordan’s features soften considerably in the next moment. Aleks is currently resisting the urge to lean up and nip at his beard. “You’ve got it real bad, huh?”

Aleks can’t bring himself to pull away from Jordan’s touch. But he can produce words steadily, as long as they’re dry and unamused.

“Bad’s the only way to get it, Jordan.” He breathes.

“Can you make it to the car on your own, do you think? Do you need to lean on me?”

Aleks is now physically burning where Jordan’s hand meets his shoulder. He can smell smoke rising from the heat. Not really, but it might as well be for as much as Jordan’s hovering is bothering him. Even just hearing him speak is doing crazy things to Aleks’ mind, though he’s sure all of this could be avoided if Jordan wasn’t literally his boss and an alpha.

“Jesus Jordan, stop talking.” Aleks says in a tight hiss as he tries to wrestle away from him. “I can’t…It’s too much. It’s too much. I need. To.”

“Yeah, I had a feeling it was like that.” Jordan’s hand lifts –Aleks is celebrating and devastated at the same time- and then pats him softly “And you don’t have anyone to take care of you at home, do you?”

“Suppressants at home.” Aleks replies.

“But that’s a long drive isn’t it? And a lot of long nights where the effects wear off before you wake up. That’s always bad.”

“Your sympathy means so much.” 

“Honestly Aleks, I think it might be better to get this out of your system before we get you home, then work on a game plan there.”

That’s a come-on line. That’s blatant. Aleks’ head is currently in a fish bowl of cotton candy and pulsing neon lights but even he can recognize when his boss is offering to give him an orgasm. Too bad it’s never that easy.

“It’s just the smell hitting you. Control your urges.” Aleks snaps. He doesn’t want to be cold, but he also doesn’t want to come to in the next couple of minutes and have to avoid eye-contact with Jordan for months.

“You’re one to talk, look at you.” Jordan’s voice takes on a husk, he’s hunting now. Unfair advantage. “You don’t look to be in good shape Aleks, I’m offering to help.”

“Yeah, I’m sure a quick fuck in the office is totally for my benefit.” Nothing could sound more enticing. But a short term answer to a long term problem is not in Aleks’ wheelhouse.

“No, you’re not understanding.” Jordan laughs and it’s right by Aleks’ neck, the short bursts of breath feel like actual little assaults. “Not just right now. I mean, I know you like your heats better with a partner and I know you and James aren’t doing that right now, so,”

Oh, fuck.

It’s not at all abnormal for pairs of friends to become heatmates. Back in the day, James and Seamus would be inseparable for days at a time, smelling strongly of each other and affection, and then Seamus’ heat would wear off and they’d go back to being close friends. Apparently, according to them at least, it was pretty simple to find where the feelings ended and the heat began, so it rarely made for messy feelings. (Messy feelings found them anyway of course, but the heats played no role.)

Aleks feels like he’s falling into some classic romcom heat film, where the nerdy and shy omega concedes to spending her heat with her best and closest gal pal, but when the desires fade the love is still there, and the two end up holding hands and walking into the sunset. It’s supposed to be that simple and that fun.

And Jordan does smell nice.

“We have to talk about this when I get home.” Aleks says, dredging his thoughts up to the surface as though they’d been held down by water. “This type of thing needs rules, Jordan.”

“Oh, of course.” Jordan agrees. “We’ll get some suppressants into you and tie down the guidelines, it’ll be easy. But, for now, I think we’ve got a more pressing issue.”

For the first time, Alek’s brain registers that he will actually be getting some today. He swears fireworks go off .

“Yeah.” Aleks draws out the word nice and long. His thighs are shaking. “We do.”

“I really appreciate this opportunity, Aleks.” Jordan hums softly. He leans down to make eye contact one last time and Aleks thinks to kiss him, but then Jordan’s standing back up. He’s standing, but his hand keeps Aleks on his knees.

“Really, I do.”

Then his hand moves from the back of Aleks’ shoulder to the back of his head, and he plows the boy face-forward into his crotch. 

Aleks’ first instinct, the physical one, is to reel back. But his nerves that have been set on edge all day somehow react faster, because before Aleks can slip out of Jordan’s grip, and it’s forgivingly loose, he draws in his first trace of sweat, and it all makes sense.

Instantly Jordan’s most personal scent floods his mouth, coating his tongue and the back of his throat. In it Aleks can find soap and sweat and musk, and his mouth is watering.

He gets it immediately. Jordan’s hand stays at the back of his head in a light, careful show of dominance but it’s unneeded now. Now Aleks is willingly leaning into the scent, nuzzling and pressing with his tongue. Does Jordan want to be blown? Is that what he’s about? Immediately Aleks thinks about diving headfirst into that, the sure weight of Jordan’s cock on his tongue, his thrusts that would operate under no tempo. He shivers.

Aleks would love to lick him until his taste for skin was satiated, that’s for sure. But as he goes for Jordan’s zipper the standing boy tuts, keeping Aleks still. 

“Nope, none of that yet. None of that yet.”

Alright, that’s fine. Right now Aleks is more than happy just to be held here, to be touched and to have sex on its way. But he’s no more than ten seconds into huffing back into Jordan’s crotch than does he feel the slightest sensation on the top of his jeans.

Aleks comes immediately. 

Not a full-blown body orgasm, hardly. Those take a slight bit more work, though the tiny shockwave of pleasure that rocks through him is not unwelcome at all. That’s his body reacting to having a heat partner, that’s his body starting to produce slick, as well as precome. It’s step one in the deconstruction of Aleks.

He wavers on his knees for a second, surprised by the flash of feeling and the tiniest splash in his pants. As his heat takes over he becomes more and more hypersensitive, not only to touch but to every other sense as well. Right now, even though there are layers separating him from any actual relief, the pressure on his dick is still electrifying. Mixed with the grip on his neck and Jordan’s scent flooding his senses…Aleks sucks in a deep breath. This is good.

All the while Jordan’s hands stay steady so Aleks is fully aware of who is tracing their shoe over his clothed length. That he is the one who is in charge and that Aleks is the subordinate, the one who obeys. Even needing to be reminded of this, to be put in his place, makes Aleks damp.

But It’s feeling how Jordan is steadily hardening under his jeans that does him in. Rocking against the light and fleeting touches between his legs is a fun game, but breathing hot wet air through the denim and on to the defined length behind it is so much better.

He means to groan but it comes out as a breathy whine, light and pathetic. He speaks directly into the heat between Jordan’s legs. “Please.”

Jordan laughs above him; Aleks can feel the ripples in his torso. The hand in his hair kneads into a gentle scritch, almost a reward.

“Do you get why this was a bad idea yet?” Jordan asks. His tone is strict but not scolding. Aleks doesn’t know how he does it. He’s literally a layer of denim and a layer of cotton away from Jordan’s dick but he still manages to keep the tempo of his voice entirely steady. That’s why he’s an alpha. That’s why he’s their leader. Aleks whines again. “Do you see what you’ve done to yourself and your coworkers by coming in today?”

Do it. Scold me. Aleks’ mind is drowning in a thousand different chemicals, it’s hard to piece together a coherent thought. But as he registers the path Jordan’s taken in his control Aleks can’t help but feel a surge of thoughtless, hungry need. If this was James, Aleks’ nose would be in the carpet right now, pressed right into the spot he’d been kneeling, sucking in his own wanton scent while his ass would rest in the air, presented for punishment. That’s what he’s come to expect from Jordan as well, but it appears that the other boy has a greatly larger storage for patience, or one hell of a sadistic streak.

“Yes.” Aleks says, having to twist his face away from where it’s held to speak clearly. “Yes Jordan, I’m sorry, I fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did.” Jordan’s speaks calmly; Aleks can’t stop waiting for his verbal berating. Eddie would give it to him to. Ask him what the hell he was thinking, coming into work like this. Why would you do this Aleks, do I have to keep you on a leash so you don’t misbehave?

But Jordan’s tone never darkens. It never takes on a sadistic sharpness or an air overbearing disappointment. All it does it remain steady and level, right up until he steps away from where he’d been holding Aleks close.

Aleks wavers; he hadn’t noticed how much he’d been leaning into Jordan’s body. But with the absence of the boy he quickly has to catch himself, palms flat on the floor, panting and a little bit wild, body screaming that whatever that was, it wasn’t enough. He’s about to look up and unleash the most visceral ‘What the fuck, Jordan?’ he’s ever spoken, but then Jordan’s getting on his knees too, blue eyes bright and hungry, a grin on his lips.

Aleks could topple over right there. Hell, half of his instincts tell him to roll back on the floor, present his belly and his happy trail, and hope that Jordan picks up on the hint. But he doesn’t move.

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re an omega, Aleks.” Jordan says, crouched down like a responsible adult speaking to a rowdy child. “All the tattoos, the attitude, the way you went and got so ripped all of the sudden.”

Aleks’ ears are burning; he doesn’t want to hear this. Doesn’t want to think that people noticed him trying to distance himself from what the world decided an omega is. He wishes Jordan would touch him again.

“And that’s fine, you do whatever you want to do with your body. Look however you want, shower in beta-scented body wash for all I care. But don’t lie to yourself. Don’t put yourself or your friends in this position. Take the suppressants or stay at home and find yourself a nice alpha -or beta or omega, like Macklemore said: Same Love- to see you through this. Okay?”

Of all the scoldings, punishments, and humiliating results Aleks had expected to endure as a result of coming to work today, a pep talk from his boss while they both sport obvious erections was not one he saw coming. But there’s something immediately soothing about Jordan’s voice. He means what he’s saying and he’s not talking just to get Aleks riled up or to make him feel bad. He’s just trying to be responsible.

This is probably the pheromones soaking his thoughts talking but. It’s kind of hot.

“Okay.” Aleks says, resting his palms on his thighs. Even that action draws him back to the reality of his situation and slowly his hands slide back, moving to cup his need. Jordan moves his hands away.

“Not yet.” He says. Aleks wants to wail, wants to bite. When. When? Jordan gets back to his feet. “Put your arms up.”

Aleks obliges, though he’s not sure if it’s out of instinctual submissiveness or pure curiosity. He really didn’t expect Jordan to pull out all the stops like this. Once again it’s probably his unclear head that’s leading his thoughts down certain paths but Aleks would have been more fine then he let on with Jordan grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him over his desk, rawing him right there. Honestly he expected nothing more.

The thought of that might make his groin hurt if, one, he wasn’t already on fire down there anyway and two, if he wasn’t absurdly preoccupied with how delicately Jordan is lifting his tank top over his body.

Jordan works in slow, steady movements, and it’s kind of unnerving considering the wily cat he usually is. It’s obvious that he’s taking this far more serious than a casual fuck, and all the words and forethought are appreciated but not necessary. Aleks can’t help but burn a little with excitement at the thought of his friend, his leader, his alpha, taking his dumb heat so seriously.

“You look… really good, Aleks.”

Jordan’s voice wavers for the first time when he’s got Aleks’ shirt balled up in the palm of his hand. The first signs of hunger peak through his strained words and Aleks can’t really blame him. An omega on his way to a full-blown heat, seated pretty on the floor drooling for his cock, shirtless and ready to roll over whenever. Call him a narcissist, but Aleks would absolutely fuck himself if he were in Jordan’s position.

Aleks looks up at Jordan just in time to catch him rolling the soft fabric of his shirt around between his palms, then lifting it to his mouth and nose. Aleks shivers as he watches Jordan’s chest go concave with the breath he takes, and when he lowers the shirt back down he actually stumbles a little with his head tipped back. He breathes out slow, like he’s just taken a hit of a powerful drug, and when his eyes meet Aleks’ they’re dark, hungry shark’s eyes.

“…Really good.”

It takes every ounce of humanity and concentration left inside of Aleks not to rip his clothes off right there, spread his legs and whine until Jordan goes in for the kill.

“C’mon Jordan… you’re just being an asshole now.” Aleks says. His words try to be serrated but it’s no use, everything that comes out of his mouth does so in a pathetic mewl that would embarrass him if embarrassed were a thing he could be. But it’s hard to be embarrassed, hard to be anything but hard actually, when his thighs are sore and his dick is straining and his asshole is just… just a disaster area in need of some help right now.

“This is all gonna be a waste of time if you’re just gonna relapse back into your most needy state by the time we get out the front door of the office.” Jordan says. His words are flying clear over Aleks’ head now. He doesn’t want socio-cultural niceties anymore. He wants Jordan’s fucking knot. “But…you do have a point. Come on.”

Jordan’s not that much bigger than Aleks, all things considered. Taller yes, and maybe a little more broad, but Aleks could take him in a fight. That seems entirely untrue though, as he reaches a hand down and Aleks grabs it like he’s drowning, an when he’s hoisted to his feet Jordan might as well be lifting a kitten for as much effort as it takes him. He leans in close and pulls Aleks tight against his body and Aleks just… well he comes again, another mini-orgasm that shows up just from being touched after a good minute of not being touched.

He grunts, rutting his hips up slightly and then immediately feeling the validating warmth of Jordan on him. He moves his hips again, content to hump Jordan’s leg until his mind clears, but the boy’s obviously got other plans. It wasn’t that he’d swept Aleks into a passionate hug, it’s that he’s taking a careful moment to run his jaw and beard all over Aleks’ throat.

Aleks didn’t know that just being scent-marked could be so instinctually satisfying. All too soon though he finds himself going lax in the boy’s arms as he swims in the smell of Jordan, succumbs to it and lets it stay like a sheen on his skin. This is something deeper than just wanting to get his boner taken care of, this is the validation of his heat and the fact that he’s got an alpha who will help him through it.

After a short moment Jordan pulls away and Aleks trills. He feels softer now. Not in his nether-region, which is still a hot white ball of need, but his nerves are satiated. He’s calmer. More willing to move like putty as Jordan steers him into his recording chair. His body so gladly bends to do exactly as Jordan desires and Aleks couldn’t feel better about it.

Once Jordan’s got Aleks comfortably seated, he himself moves to get on his knees. He’s about eye-level with Aleks’ belly button and a particularly crass thought dares Aleks to slide down, present his aching crotch to Jordan’s mouth the way Jordan had done to him. He won’t, because Jordan’s in charge and now is not the time to make a power play, but the thought entertains him until Jordan leans close again, this time lapping at Aleks’ throat.

“Oh shit. Oh fucking shit.”

Their setup isn’t the most stable, the chair gets pushed back a good foot until it clacks distractingly against the wall, but the sound hardly stays in Aleks’ ears for a beat. Jordan’s teeth are ever so carefully scratching over his skin, nipping gently and immediately licking the red spots left behind. He’s not biting to mark, Aleks assumes that’s one of the things they’ll have to discuss over coffee and suppressants, but just getting attention where he wants it is heavenly.

“Keep your hands on the arm rests.” Jordan’s voice is a smooth, dulcet tone and Aleks finds himself following the command instantly. Whereas his hands were once on Jordan’s skin, feeling around his the nape of his neck, his spine, they now come crashing down on either side of him. 

Ten minutes ago Aleks would be utterly ashamed at how easily he followed the command, how right it felt just to do what an alpha said. Now though, he couldn’t get paid to care.

He comes again at least twice in the time it takes Jordan to get from his throat to his nipples. Of course heat means that his rebound time ranges from about fifteen to thirty seconds, but just coming by the feel of his own boxers on his dick is impressive. To him, anyway.

His thoughts pretty much fizzle out when Jordan tests the skin of his nipple, though. The lightest, well, nip, and suddenly there’s electricity surging throughout all of Aleks’ being. He pushes his chest up, trying for more, but Jordan immediately pins him down with a single hand. He isn’t held down by pressure though; the hand on the left of his chest is hardly applying weight. It’s more about doing as Jordan tells him to. And while warm lips and tongue and teeth are riling up one half of his chest, and the other is treated to being gently stroked and tugged, Aleks can’t imagine pulling any shit.

A first for him, maybe. 

 

Erogenous zones. 

The words bubble up to the surface of Aleks’ mind out of nowhere. Okay, not nowhere exactly, but either way when he figures out how he’s being handled he flushes an even needier shade of red. All this time he’d been wondering why Jordan had been taking his sweet fucking time pulling Aleks apart like string cheese even though his body probably wanted to fuck Aleks as much as he wanted to be fucked, and now he has his answer.

A quick romp would be nice. It’d unmuddle his thoughts and get him to a place where he could get downstairs, into Jordan’s car, and on his way home. But with his heat surging like it is he’d no doubt return to the quivering ball of pheromones he’d been minutes ago in no time. But the longer Jordan draws it out, the more ways he awakens Aleks’ need and subsequently quells it, the longer amount of time they’d have to get away without incident. (The last thing Jordan and his incredible driving skill need is an omega in heat strapped down in the back of his car whining to be touched again.)

And so Jordan’s taking care of him. Really taking care of him. Like, by the book (Or by centuries-old born-in instinct at least,) fully fucked care. If they were a mated pair –Aleks shivers deliciously at the thought- Jordan would probably spend time hitting every mark Aleks has. The skin under his ear, behind his knees, that spot on his foot that feels really good when it gets rubbed, all of those would be Jordan’s domain. But having no way to know that he’d just stuck to the basics. Throat, face, nipples, dick.

Aleks feels fully pampered in that moment. A smile snags his lips and he sinks under Jordan’s lasting touch, sighing contentedly as he moves away from his chest and down the curvature of his belly. He doesn’t seem to care at all that Aleks’ muscles are more toned and less lithe than those of typical omegas, he kisses down it all the same, right until he lands a wet kiss on his bellybutton, then blows cool air over it.

Aleks whines. He’s beyond words now, it’s truly asking too much of him to string together a full sentence, or even a few words. Jordan is so. Fucking. Close. To his dick and he can’t even think straight. He hardly hears Jordan’s warm laugh as his hands move to the buttons on Aleks’ jeans.

“Smell so good…Can’t wait to taste you.”

Fuck.

Modesty is far gone from Aleks’ mind by now, he hardly even thinks it strange that his friend is unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying them down his waist. He hears Jordan hum a surprised note though, and looks down from where he’d been staring holes through the ceiling to find his junk in complete disarray.

His poor boxers are a mess of white fluid, oversaturated and heavy, yet still the line of his cock is pressing through visibly. Aleks has no doubt that the slick underneath him is seeping into his recording chair too but he can’t care about that, can’t care about anything when Jordan’s making total eye contact with his package.

“C-can I?” He asks, looking up once with enough hunger in his eyes to make Aleks’ dick twitch visibly. Aleks could laugh at the ridiculous question, but the answer in his head “After all you’ve put me through you fucking better,” just comes out as “Please.”

Jordan needs no further invitation. With that he closes the distance between him and Aleks’ groin with a flash of pink tongue, and the slightest bit of warm pressure on the head of his dick.

“Ah sh, ah fuck, fuck.” To the surprise of no one Aleks spurts another small line of come, not even pre-come but straight-from-the-balls semen, almost instantly. Jordan says nothing about this and continues to map out the curvature of Aleks’ dick through his boxers, lips and tongue exploring the head, then his length, right down to where he buries his face against the base. It would feel good on a regular day but with Aleks’ skin sensitivity amped up to eleven it’s something else entirely, something so heavy and wanted that it’s almost painful.

Almost.

Jordan spends a fair amount of time familiarizing himself with Aleks’ crotch. All the while he’s got one arm slung over Aleks’ belly to keep him from squirming, and another hand clenched on the edge of the seat, keeping it facing him. Aleks has never felt this alive.

He continues to kiss and suck his way up the fabric for a small amount of time, bringing Aleks to orgasm three times more just by tasting him through his boxers. Aleks could howl for some actual suction around him, or better yet for some attention to be paid to his poor ass, but he’s been pretty much rendered speechless by what he’s going through.

“Hmm.” 

The touches stop suddenly and Aleks is not pleased. He doesn’t even get a chance to whine about it though, before he feels the weighted pressure of Jordan’s head resting beside his thigh. He’s panting a little, not labored but rather pleased, fast breathing right against his skin. Aleks clenches his toes; it’s like being blown by a feather.

Delicately the sensation of Jordan’s breath grows heavier and seeks out lower ground. Jordan’s inching his way up Aleks’ thighs but all of his attention is directed at his swollen balls and the skin underneath. Finally, finally he’s seeking out Aleks’ slick core and Aleks can’t even drum up words to match the relief that he feels. He might cry.

“Let’s get these outta the way, huh?” Aleks can only see the top of Jordan’s head but he knows instantly what Jordan’s got planned, either by process of elimination or the tiniest flash of teeth on his leg before they catch fabric. He feels so delicious, so wanted, that Jordan’s unwrapping him like he’s a treat.

You’re getting sappy, his mind teases. He lifts his hips so Jordan can drag his boxers down the rest of the way, tossing them away in a soppy heap a few feet away. You gonna ask to bond with him? Gonna be his omega, be his forever-boy? Get a hold of yourself.

Easier said than done. It’s hard not to feel special when someone’s pulled out all the stops just for him.

Aleks is in the midst of these thoughts, comfy and hard, hands gently kneading his chest with the memory of Jordan’s hand and mouth when there’s a flash of tongue across his asshole.

“Oh fuck!”

He jumps to attention suddenly, eyes widening, mouth falling open. Teasing his throat and his chest and his cock had been magnificent, but actual attention to the epicenter of his need is on a whole other level. Instantly his legs lift, spread, twist, he’s nearly laying with his back on the bottom of the chair in order to allow better access. And Jordan, amazing, awful Jordan, is watching Aleks with a grin.

There’s a thin sheen of slick splashed across his mouth and Aleks moans at the sight. Jordan looks just as happy, if not more if such a thing is possible, just to see his reaction.

“I think you’re about as ready as you can be now,” Jordan purrs, truly purrs, as he looks up at him. The words sound so casual, they could have been said after Jordan had handed him his computer or even his lunch order, but right now they make him want to wail.

Aleks just spreads his legs. Please.

Jordan pats his knee twice and then his hand disappears between Aleks’ legs. He feels it gently running up his thigh with just a little bit of blunt fingernail action before there’s only the softness of his fingers, the width of his palm. He feels all over Aleks’ groin, milks another spurt of come out of him and gently draws circles on his balls, before finally he sinks a finger into Aleks’ ass.

It’s not nearly enough. Right now Aleks’ body won’t be happy with anything less than what a sane person would be terrified of. But just having something breaking that seal, something stimulating him there, sends a torrent of slick sliding down his legs. Jordan giggles, it must be some kind of sight. Or maybe it was the absolutely undignified groan that wrenched its way out of Aleks’ throat at the first sign of intrusion. 

“More, Jordan, C’m-” Aleks manages to gasp, maybe a millisecond before three fingers plunge back into him. It’s such an improvement, just feeling his rim stretching, feeling those fingers feeling around, probing and familiarizing themselves with his wetness. Aleks can not conceptualize what will become of him when something finally manages to nail his prostate. The thought gives him goosebumps.

“You’re perfect, Aleks.” Jordan says. “Anyone in the world would be so lucky to get to do this with you…to share this with you. Thank you for letting me do this with you.”

Well, now he’s got goosebumps and a hard dick and a leaking ass and a warmed heart. All in one day. Phew.

Then by luck or skill Jordan’s fingers twist just right and sends Aleks reeling, first just from the sheer rightness of having something inside of him, but then from the contact to his prostate.

White explodes behind his eyes. His lead rolls back and it feels like every nerve ending in his body is writhing. How unbecoming, that so much goodness can radiate from such a private place, but hell, even the slight embarrassment just makes it better.

He might be screaming, he can’t hear anything over the pounding in his ears, and when he comes back into himself Jordan is watching with wide eyes.

Aleks hardly processes the second that follows, that hand that rapidly withdraws from inside him and the sudden weight on his body as Jordan lurches on top of him instead. He doesn’t protest at all though, as Jordan’s mouth clashes on top of his own. He’s hungry, demanding, he shifts his weight over Aleks and relaxes on top of him as Aleks just as hungrily responds.

The attention to his prostate has cleared his mind. His body is still thrumming desperately under Jordan’s touch but now Aleks can grasp more concepts than “Please” and “Holy fuck.” And graced with this newfound knowledge he takes a moment to study Jordan, whom he is just now realizing is fully clothed. Aleks, entirely naked now, feels a surge of distaste and wrenches himself away from Jordan’s grip.

Jordan reels back, eyes blown wide and lips parted. He almost looks spooked at how Aleks had pushed him away, but it melds into understanding entirely as Aleks grabs a handful of his hoodie and yanks up. He grins and helps Aleks with scooping the heavy fabric over his torso, letting it land in the near bye growing pile of clothes. His jeans go next, then his t-shirt. It’s almost exhilarating, Jordan leaning over him and balancing on the wall so Aleks can wrestle his belt open, then be rewarded by the rich scent of his alpha’s want.

He can actually feel his thoughts dissolving back into the mess of the heat, but his appreciation lingers on Jordan’s form while it still can. He’s not exceedingly built or svelte but his body is a comfort, soft in places and toned in others, and on top of Aleks’ own form it’s perfect. Aleks thinks, for a second, that if Jordan is so thankful to him for being the best omega then he is equally as glad to have an alpha as good as Jordan as his heat partner.

 

Jordan, down to his boxers now, dips back in to taste Aleks’ lips. He maneuvers them as close as they can be but between Aleks’ desk and the angle of the chair it’s more awkward than atmospheric. Jordan pulls back this time, leaving Aleks feeling personally wronged.

“So, I think I’m gonna bang you now.”

Were Aleks in his right mind, he’d know to roll his eyes at the comment and tell Jordan that he’s a dork. Instead, his body floods with adrenaline and he nods excitedly, allowing Jordan to pull him up and subsequently lay him down. They find the longest stretch of unoccupied floor in Aleks’ office and spread out their shirts over top of it, and then Aleks himself lies down.

“Wish I had some pillows or something here to make it more comfortable,” Jordan says, settling himself between Aleks’ obscenely widespread legs. Gone is the clarity of his head, and all he can concentrate on now is the smell of his need and how close Jordan’s junk is to his. “Do you think I could drag a bear in here, would that hel-“

“Jordan. Fucking fuck me. Now.”

Aleks is aware that he’s in no place to be giving orders but patience is not a concept to him anymore. Nor is tact, he discovers as he tries to manually hook a leg over Jordan’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay, you win.” Jordan laughs, batting Aleks’ leg away. They’re posed so that Aleks’ back is up against the wall and Jordan props him up quickly, placing his feet where he wants them and then drawing back to take one last look.

Aleks hopes it’s alluring, seeing his body bent this way only for Jordan, cock hard and coated in his own come, ass throbbing in want under him, scent endlessly cloying in the small room they share. If the grin on Jordan’s face says anything, it’s that it is.

Jordan works his boxers off in a couple less-than-fluid motions. It’s no big deal to Aleks who more than anything is pleased to see his dick finally out in the open. The poor organ is strained and red and bobbing heavily in front of his belly, and even though it hasn’t leaked a tenth of what Aleks has today, it’s still quite a sight to take in. If Aleks hadn’t just demanded to take that thing inside of him, he might take a moment to better acquaint himself with it. It’s taste, it’s length. That’s a cock he wants to get to know.

But all in good time, he reminds himself as Jordan gets into position. All in good time.

Jordan leans in, probably meaning to align himself with Aleks’ entrance as well as kiss him. But Aleks’ body doesn’t allow him the patience. He moves in, scooting low to give Jordan the easiest access possible and pulls Jordan down with him. The other boy snorts a surprised laugh but moves with the motion, right until they still and he’s able to slide into Aleks’ body.

It’s like a puzzle piece sliding into place. Aleks breathes out a low, surprised breath as Jordan sheathes himself entirely in his body. Jordan gasps too, breath catching and shuddering as his hips slow to a halt. Finally, finally the empty ache inside of Aleks is filled, replaced with a delicious fullness that can only be made better by motion.

He and Jordan are staring each other down with starving gazes, each waiting for the other’s response beyond their wide-open mouths. Then Jordan hitches his hips up just a little, just the tiniest brush of skin against skin and they lose it. Then Jordan’s bending and dipping his spine, rutting forward with his force increasing with every thrust. Aleks’ whines start to bounce off the walls, visceral squeals and shouts that he’d never make in the privacy of his own home regularly, let alone within the confines of the office. 

The sounds seem to motivate Jordan, his grip tightens every time he wrenches a squeak out of Aleks’ chest and he’s panting open mouthed, grinning. Grinning still as he twists them, gathers up Aleks into his lap and thrusts into him that way, just to reach new and unexplored angles.

Aleks offers no protest, not anymore. He’s entirely content to let Jordan bend him into an Eagle Scout’s knot as long as he keeps fucking him like he is.

Their composure lasts them all of a minute, whatever niceties were with them before- eye contact, kisses, being upright- fall away with the beads of sweat that roll down their brows. It isn’t long at all before Aleks is on top, rolling deeper on to Jordan’s cock, harder, just to watch his eyes roll back. A second later Jordan is grabbing him, rolling them, so the smaller of the two is pinned down. 

Then Jordan keeps him held down for a second, manually refusing to move with Alek’s twists. He instead shifts them so they’re comfortably nestled together, Jordan still able to thrust, his hips encased on either side by Aleks’ legs. He slows down his movements considerably, choosing instead to run his tongue along Aleks’ neck.

Which is nice, except Aleks kind of wants to get back the being pounded senseless. He’s just about to voice this concern when Jordan pulls out of him all the way to the tip, and then thrusts in again. It’s fantastic, as perfect feeling as any other of the times he’s impaled the boy, but also a little different. As in, when Jordan rolls his hips into Aleks there’s the smallest moment of resistance before he slides the rest of himself in.

Aleks gasps. ”Jordan, you fantastic motherfucker.”

He honestly could have taken it, had Jordan kept his brutal pace while his cock swelled. To Aleks that sounds like a fun evening with James, but he supposes that Jordan’s less aggressive approach also means easing Aleks into holding a small snow globe in his ass. He could laugh at the unfamiliarity of the concept.

“You want it?” Jordan asks, probably not intending for it to come out like some filthy porn line. All the same, Aleks is too happy to bare his throat as he huskily mutters, “Yes, yes, yes,” in time with the pace of Jordan’s cock.

The boy on top wastes no further time, happily hovering his teeth right over Aleks’ jugular as he settles inside him. No longer does he pull out fully but instead teases the boy’s insides with shallow thrusts. Aleks thinks about grabbing his face, thinks about staring deep into Jordan’s eyes and telling him “I can take it, I can take the stretch.”

But there’s already a bulbous pressure growing inside of him and frankly, Aleks doesn’t want to feel it going out and back in. Even his heat-swathed mind knows there’s a line to be drawn somewhere.

Coffee and suppressants later, he remembers. That’s note number one that he’ll give to the alpha. He can take it. Whatever it is, he can take it.

The knot continues to grow and with it, Jordan’s composure falters. Poor guy’s been teasing Aleks and tasting him for all this time, if he weren’t an alpha and if Aleks wasn’t in heat he probably would have come ten times over by now. But instead, everything in his body is directing him to stave off his orgasm until the omega is fully ready to receive it.

Speaking of,

Aleks has to be close. It’s hard to tell really, for as long as he’s been here, panting and writhing on the floor he’s only been concentrated on the feelings happening to him now, the stretch, Jordan’s knot, the way his cock slip-slides between their bellies. And after all the foreplay orgasms he’s had it’s hard to tell which one is another false start and which is the real deal. Except.

He wants to feel his prostate again. He wants that electricity, that firing off of synapses in his brain and the resulting lightning that surges through his body at the most careful nudge. Everything, everything inside of him is wired on high and if he could only get one or two passes over that fucking bundle of nerves, he’s sure the high he reaches would be unparalleled. 

Honestly with that in mind, he was sure he’d be ready for the accidental thrust that led Jordan to the right spot.

Not even close.

Jordan’s pace is haggard now, he’s breathing hard and, just an update on the knot, it’s giant and amazing. Jordan can hardly move except to rotate his hips in little circles and when one of those little motions happens to stray across the right spot Aleks screams.

An actual, guttural yell that even he’s not prepared for, let alone Jordan who jumps at the noise and the instantaneous clamping around his cock. He lets out a shuddery whine, the softest his voice has been all day, as he tips his sweaty forehead down to brush against Aleks’ own.

“Oh, Aleks.” He pants. “Oh, Aleks.”

He repeats his stunted movement and even though Aleks is slightly more prepared, it’s still not enough. Aleks still tightens his grip on Jordan further, legs like a vice grip on him, fingers digging hard into his back. He knows they weren’t playing to leave marks but he can’t help what his body does as Jordan’s dick plunges once, twice, three times right into his core.

It’s that, and the heat, and the knot, and the weight of the boy on top of him who is drowning him in pheromones and affection that finally, blessedly pushes Aleks over the edge.

He feels it, feels it like an explosion that radiates to every part of his body. His poor spent dick spurts an impressive amount of come for one person, let alone someone who has come several times in the span of an hour. He doesn’t even have it in him to scream anymore, and instead a tight gasp seeps out of his slack jawed mouth, tongue peeking out and wet with drool. His core, his chest, fuck, everything about him tenses into a rock-solid presence and then goes entirely limp as the fire surges through him, leaving nothing but spent, lax muscles in its wake.

A good heat orgasm can last for minutes, and Aleks is sure that were he home right now, on a bed in the privacy of his room instead of a dusty carpet in an office building, he could bring himself to drain Jordan of everything inside of him. That’s something else he’ll have to bring up to the alpha later, the fact that he’ll gladly ride a knot for as his alpha will let him.

But Jordan seems quite happy on top of him. The boy’ stare is far away, even though it looks like he’s staring just to Aleks’ left side. As feeling returns back to the warm soup that is Aleks’ body he finds that there are sharp pains on his shoulders where Jordan had been grasping at him. And currently in his ass Jordan is hardly thrusting. He only moves in tiny, miniature pumps that serve to empty him into his omega.

Something about that makes Aleks flush hot. Jordan wants nothing more than to weigh him down with his seed, fill him with his progeny. What better compliment can be paid to him, Aleks doesn’t know. But it makes him feel well and truly used- in a good way. Like his body had an express purpose and together with Jordan they accomplished it.

Slowly the desire recedes, replaced with relaxed, noodley muscles and a wave of affection that Aleks didn’t see coming. All he knows is that he’s watching Jordan come back to himself, shortening his thousand yard stare as he comes down from his own high, and his heart surges . Almost shyly he leans up, nudging Jordan’s chin with his nose.

Jordan blinks, his gaze returning to normal. It fixes on Jordan and Aleks can actually see how it softens.

“Not bad, huh?” He asks. Aleks allows him this moment of pride.

“Not at all.”

Aleks follows instinct then, not even caring that he’s acting like some clingy mate. He happily tucks himself close to Jordan, nuzzling his throat while they both catch their breath.

“We gotta get out of here when this goes down.” Jordan says, referring of course to the knot that binds them. “We probably whipped up a real bad stink.”

“They’ll deal with it.” Aleks coos, not able to think five minutes into the future, one where he’s not safe and warm under Jordan’s body.

 

It doesn’t take too long before the swelling goes down enough for Jordan to slip out. The emptiness is nigh heartbreaking to Aleks, who squints in discomfort as he’s helped to shaky feet. He’s not even sure he can walk, and if it weren’t for the chemicals in his body working overtime he’s sure his ass would be in genuinely unbearable pain. But Jordan lends him a kind shoulder as he stands, supporting him even now in the aftermath.

“Here,” Jordan says, bending down as he’s the one between the two of them with the ability to do so. “We better get you dressed and out of here before your body decides it’s time for round two.” He tosses Aleks his jeans and tank top, but carefully nudges his ruined boxers near the trash. Aleks doesn’t stop him.

“And you’re…gonna be there for round two?” Aleks asks, almost timidly. He knows that they’d both agreed to making this a heat-long thing but things said in the preamble to fucking sometimes don’t hold up in the aftermath. Already, Aleks is preparing himself to hear Jordan back away.

Instead, the boy’s hoodie is tossed in his direction. Aleks catches it with fumbling fingers, looking over to where Jordan’s sliding on his own underwear and jeans.

“Aleks.” He says, sounding entirely not amused. “Even if I hadn’t wanted to keep going with you after this, which I did, I can not live my life without feeling what we just felt…at least ten more times this week. Minimum. Now put that on, it’ll help stave off the heat for a little longer. Do you need help walking out?”

Aleks feels his cheeks turn an embarrassingly bright red, though he attributes all of it to the leftover goopey affection chemicals still swimming free in his brain. All the same he grins and pulls the hoodie over him, relishing in how every inch of his skin is coated in Jordan’s scent. When he pops his head out and subsequently pulls the hoodie as far over his eyes as it’ll go, he gives Jordan a thumbs up.

“So, you know,” Aleks says, leaning heavily on the boy’s side as they both make for Aleks’ door. There’s a hell of a mess left behind them but neither can care about that, or about anything but the promise of being able to reunite their bodies as soon as possible. Aleks tips his face close to Jordan’s armpit just to get another whiff of him straight from the source. “You probably didn’t mean for this to happen, but I think I’m gonna have to forget my pills more often now.”


End file.
